75 héroes
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Vencedores, vencidos, víctimas y verdugos, pero todos ellos héroes. Un drabble por cada una de las 75 ediciones de los juegos del hambre.
1. Chapter 1

Año 1: Última llamada

Matthew Dashner

18 años

Distrito 6

"Cuánto te echaría a la cara lo duro de esta vara. Quién te abrazara. Te vas y de repente el tiempo se para. La vida amarga y rara.

Siempre quise ir al Capitolio. Siempre me llamaron la atención los lujos y la extravagancia. Mi padre los odiaba, decía que eran opresores y que todo lo que viniera de ellos era veneno. Primero lo decía bajito, con las cortinas echadas no fuera a ser que alguien lo viera. Luego la revolución, los días oscuros como la llaman ahora, empezó a gestarse y entonces pudo dejar de susurrar.

Ahora yo estoy aquí, en el Capitolio. Me pasean por la ciudad junto con otros once chicos y doce chicas. Vamos andando, descalzos, vestidos únicamente con túnicas rojas y encadenados los unos a los otros. Los capitolinos nos miran, nos gritan, nos tiran cosas. Somos traidores, asquerosos traidores. Algunos chicos se rebelan, les devuelven los gritos e intentan liberarse. Yo no lo hago, yo soy el único que sabe que merece esto, que de verdad es un traidor.

Mi padre pronto fue conocido en el distrito como el comandante Dashner. Mis hermanos se unieron al ejército rebelde. Querían luchar por Panem, defender lo que creían justo. Yo los odiaba. Creía que eran los responsables de todo lo malo que estaba pasando, de la guerra y de las muertes. Odiaba que la gente me asociara con ellos. Yo era leal al Capitolio y lo demostré.

El paseo de la vergüenza ha terminado. Ahora nos encontramos en un estadio en el centro de la ciudad. Se trata de una superficie de tierra redonda rodeada por gradas. Hay mas capitolinos sentados en ellas abucheándonos y lanzándonos distintas cosas. Lo están grabando por televisión, al igual que el desfile. Me pregunto qué pensaría mi padre si me viera aquí, pagando por ser su hijo, como siempre he hecho. He oído gritar su nombre en la multitud. Los capitolinos saben quién fue él y lo que hizo y me odian por ser su hijo y yo me odio también por no haberlo sido.

Nos quitan las cadenas y nos colocan en círculo. Hay armas en el centro. Las reglas son sencillas: solo uno puede quedar vivo al final. Algunos lloran, otros maldicen e insultan a los capitolinos. Para la mayoría no es nuevo eso de matar. Yo nunca lo he hecho, pero mis manos no están limpias de sangre. Nunca empuñé un arma, pero la información que pasé al bando capitolino acabó con muchas vidas, incluída la de mi padre.

Tenemos sesenta segundos antes de poder coger las armas. Si alguien se mueve antes de tiempo una mina explotará. Quizá dentro de poco mi vida acabe también. Quizá en la otra vida pueda reunirme con mi padre y pedirle perdón. Decirle que ahora lo entiendo, que ahora entiendo todo por lo que él luchaba; decirle que nunca fue un buen padre, pero que yo tampoco fui nunca un buen hijo. No creo que pueda perdonarme, yo no lo he hecho, ni perdonarle a él ni perdonarme a mí mismo. De todos modos seguramente lo sabré en sesenta segundos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esta idea la tomé (con su permiso) de Alphabetta y su Reto de los 75 one shots, un fic maravilloso y altamente recomendado, como todos los de Alpha. No comenzaré narrando los días oscuros porque ya tengo un fic sobre eso: Revolución, donde por cierto, se cuenta parte de la historia de Matthew, aunque no es necesario leerlo para entender este one, creo.

La canción que me ha inspirado este capítulo es Última llamada de ZPU y me gusta porque me ha dado la oportunidad de explorar la relación tan compleja que tiene Matthew con su padre. Como sabréis si seguís Dioses y héroes, mi syot sobre el primer vasallaje de los 25, Matthew fue el primer vencedor de los juegos porque finalmente es un superviviente nato y no fue capaz de dejarse morir. Después de sus juegos pasó un tiempo odiándose a sí mismo hasta que comenzó como mentor al año siguiente y decidió dejar la autocompasión a un lado y hacer algo útil con su vida para compensar todo lo ocurrido durante la guerra.

Espero que os guste este nuevo proyecto.


	2. Chapter 2

Año 2: Robin Hood

Celina Ligtwood

16 años

Distrito 9

"Cuando dormía en los parques, un arcángel venía, a protegerme de noche, a espantar a la policía"

Gabi está a tres pedestales de mí. El mar ruge a nuestras espaldas y delante de nosotras, más allá del círculo con armas alrededor del cual nos encontramos los veinticuatro, un acantilado nos corta el paso. No podemos huir. No hay forma de escapar del pequeño trozo de playa al que nos han llevado para morir.

Este año, a diferencia del anterior, al menos sabíamos de ante mano a lo que veníamos. Incluso se nos ha permitido un día de entrenamiento con diversas armas. Algunas de ellas están ahora aquí y otras no, pero supongo que El Capitolio no iba a ponernos las cosas tan fáciles y decirnos con qué exactamente nos íbamos a encontrar.

El año pasado algunos se negaron a matar quedándose en su pedestal. Supongo que creían que todo pararía si no mataba ninguno, pero el chico del ocho se lanzó a por un cuchillo muerto de miedo y muchos lo imitaron. Al final solo quedó uno, tal y como ellos querían. Este año ya sabemos las reglas y nadie se ha negado a entrenar, excepto el chico del doce que no paraba de llorar y de decir que él no había hecho nada para merecer estar allí, como si al capitolio le importara que su familia hubiera sido "leal hasta el final".

Cuando suena el gong, incluso el llorica se lanza a por las armas. Intento no fijarme en lo que hace Gabi. Lo acordamos así en el entrenamiento. Solo podía salir una, así que nada de ayudarse ni protegerse. Esto es una guerra, como aquella en la que nos conocimos cuando ella y su familia se escondieron en nuestra casa, y la supervivencia de una misma es lo primero.

Hecho a correr hasta alcanzar un machete, pero nada más cogerlo la chica del siete se coloca frente a mí. Es mayor que yo y más corpulenta y blande en su mano derecha un hacha. Levanto mi machete para defenderme, pero ella es más rápida y consigue darme un golpe en el costado. Caigo al suelo y ella da un paso para colocarse más cerca de mí y sin duda poder asestarme el golpe de gracia. El dolor es tal que por un momento casi lo deseo, pero el golpe nunca llega a producirse. La chica del siete, ni siquiera sé su nombre, tiene un cuchillo clavado en el cuello. Puedo ver rabia en los ojos de Gabi mientras lo sostiene, pero no tengo tiempo de decir nada cuando el compañero de la chica se abalanza sobre ella, seguramente para vengar a su compañera. Gabi tiene los reflejos suficientes como para apartarse, pero el chico es más ágil que ella y consigue clavarle su cuchillo en el vientre. Gabi suelta un grito y yo intento ponerme de pie para ayudarla, pero no llego a tiempo. El cuerpo de Gabi cae al suelo y el chico del siete viene hacia mí.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno, aquí mi segunda vencedora, Celina Lightwood, que finalmente consiguió acabar con el chico del 7 y con otros dos tributos más. Ver la muerte de su amiga le sirvió como estimulante para seguir luchando mitad por miedo a que le pasara lo mismo mitad porque no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza que si no su muerte sería en vano.

No estoy del todo satisfecha con este capítulo porque sé que narrar escenas de acción no es lo mío y porque la canción, que es Robin Hood de Amaral, no me inspiraba demasiado, pero espero que lo disfrutéis igualmente.

Erika: mi primer comentario en esta historia :3 Me alegra que te gustara lo del desfile.

Alpha: Pues la verdad es que tras sus juegos Matthew no quedó muy procapitolio jaja. Matthew de adolescente era muy ingenuo tal y como dices, pero bueno, creció y se convirtió en un buen mentor.

Soly: No te preocupes jaja, que ya sigo. Yo tampoco creo que Matthew, ni nadie, merezca los juegos, pero la vida no es justa y El Capitolio menos.


	3. Chapter 3

Año 3: Una vez más

Daphne Trelawney

19 años

Distrito 5

"Que hoy al ver que tú te vas, siento el miedo de querer, de querer tenerte cerca y que no estés."

El tren parte del distrito. Dentro un escolta capitolino con orejas de elefante y dos chicos que pueden morir. Los padres de ella están llorando abrazados. Los padres de él intentan parecer más enteros, dar la sensación de que están seguros de que su hijo va a volver para ver si así se lo creen ellos mismos. El chico tiene un hermano de once años que no ha parado de gritar y una hermana de quince que se lo ha llevado a casa para calmarlo. También tiene una novia que está mirando a sus padres y preguntándose cómo pueden fingir tan bien que están enteros porque a ella, a mí, se me acaba de caer encima el mundo.

Los padres de la chica se marchan. Se llama Sybelle March. No sé si tiene hermanos y no quiero saberlo. No quiero porque no me importan, no me importa que ellos sufran porque ahora mismo solo tengo tiempo de preocuparme por lo que estoy sufriendo yo. Es triste, es incluso cruel, pero eso es lo que los juegos hacen con nosotros, nos vuelven crueles. Los juegos hacen que nos odiemos los unos a los otros, que les deseemos el mal a los demás: "Que salga ese niño en lugar de mi hijo", "que maten al del seis y no a mi hermana", "Que muera sybelle March en lugar de mi novio".

El tren se pierde en el horizonte y nos quedamos solos. Un agente de la paz nos dice que nos marchemos y obedecemos sin decir nada, pero aun así él nos acompaña fuera de la estación. Por el camino se coloca a mi lado y me habla con ese tono chulesco con el que siempre se dirigen los agentes a nosotros:

–¿Era tu novio, guapa?

No le contesto, pero a él no le importa.

–No se lo ve muy fuerte. Tendrás que buscarte otro mejor. Es lo que pasa por salir con rebeldes, que se te mueren.

Podría decirle que Michael es muy listo, que seguro que encuentra la forma de volver, que va a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas o cualquiera de las otras cosas que le dije a él en la sala de despedidas del edificio de justicia. Podría, pero en lugar de eso le pego un puñetazo y luego otro y de repente no puedo parar. Es una actitud irracional y seguramente solo conseguiré meterme en problemas, pero simplemente no puedo dejarlo. Ni siquiera paro cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo como uno de sus compañeros me apunta con su pistola.

()()()()()()()()

Feliz Nochevuena! Sí, digo esto después de cargarme a una chica, pero es que los juegos son así. En un principio iba a narrar su despedida con Michael desde el pov de él, pero finalmente ella cobró más fuerza en mi cabeza y la escena se fue creando sola.

Michael Turner fue el tercer vencedor de los juegos del hambre y nada más llegar a su casa se enteró de que su novia había sido asesinada por un agente de la paz, pobre.

Soly: Sí, en el syot se llama Celena básicamente porque me equivoqué al escribirlo y ya decidí dejarlo así, pero olvidé cambiarlo en mis notas originales. Al final he decidido que se quede como Celina, que era su nombre original jaja, aunque no creo que lo edite en el syot porque ella no es muy importante en esa historia.

Alpha: En unos juegos con profesionales Celina no habría ganado, pero en estos la mayoría eran tan inexpertos como ella, así que consiguió sobrevivir.

Ah, la canción es Una vez más de Lagarto amarillo.


	4. Chapter 4

Año 4: fauna rara

Sabrina Callahan

17 años

Distrito 10

"quiero salir de aquí. Salvadme por favor de esta lluvia de codazos y de estos abrazos sin amor."

La sala de fiestas está repleta de gente. Capitolinos extravagantes van de aquí para allá hablando, riendo, bailando, comiendo y bebiendo en cantidad. A mí me llevan de un lado para otro presentándome a distintas personas que dicen estar encantadas de conocerme y me felicitan por mi victoria. Algunos dicen que fue una grata sorpresa que ganara, otros aseguran que apostaron por mí desde el principio, pero sé que es mentira. Nadie apostaba por mí. Lo más probable es que la mayoría ni siquiera me recordaran hasta el final, cuando solo quedábamos la chica del once y yo. Ella era más fuerte y había matado ya. Yo había permanecido escondida todos los juegos, huyendo entre los árboles como si fuera una ardilla. Su muerte ni siquiera fue culpa mía. Ella ni estaba cerca de encontrarme cuando las rastrevíspulas la encontraron a ella.

De todos modos, los capitolinos parecen satisfechos. A ellos les da igual quién gane y quién muera. Solo quieren alguien a quien exibir como trofeo.

Siempre me han gustado las fiestas y estar rodeada de gente, pero no estoy cómoda aquí. No me gusta que me miren como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno. Ni siquiera parecen estar interesados en conocerme de verdad. Solo quieren sacarse fotos conmigo para poder decirles a sus amigos que me han visto. Pensé que los juegos serían lo peor, pero mi fiesta de coronación es una pesadilla.

Estoy hablando con tres capitolinas no mucho mayores que yo, nietas de una consejera de la presidenta, cuando algo las distrae. Se trata de Michael Turner, vencedor del año pasado, que se acerca. Las chicas se olvidan de mí y se lanzan a hablar con él. Michael les sonríe y empieza una conversación con ellas con una soltura que yo no tengo y enseguida tiene un corrillo de gente a su alrededor. Parece que ya no se acuerdan de mí.

–De nada –dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta para encontrarme frente a frente con Matthew Dashner, el primer vencedor de los juegos del hambre.

–¿Qué? –pregunto porque no sé a qué se refiere.

–Por la maniobra de distracción –aclara–. Parecías un poco agobiada . A Michael y a mí se nos ocurrió que necesitabas un respiro.

–Sí, gracias –asiento porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

–Ya te acostumbrarás. Eres una superviviente. Aprenderás a adaptarte a esto igual que te adaptaste a la arena.

Lo miro incrédula. No creo que pueda llegar nunca a sentirme agusto en estos ambientes.

Él me pone una mano en el hombro.

–Las fiestas capitolinas pueden ser más insoportables que la Arena, pero aquí al menos no estás sola.

Lo miro agradecida y no puedo evitar darle un abrazo. Es el primer gesto real que hago en toda la noche. Matthew se queda parado al principio sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero finalmente me devuelve el abrazo.

Me siento mejor, al fin y al cabo estoy viva y, como dice Matthew, al menos ya no estoy sola.

()()()()()()()()

Aquí está Sabrina. Ella es la única vencedora de mi universo que ganó sin matar. Las cuatro primeras Arenas fueron naturales (el estadio de Matthew, la playa de Celina, un terreno rocoso en los juegos de Michael y un bosque en los de Sabrina). No fueron creadas expresamente para los juegos y por eso había cosas que escapaban a su control como ese nido de rastrevíspulas que acabó con la chica del once. A partir de estos juegos las arenas empezaron a ser creadas expresamente para asegurarse de controlarlo todo.

También vemos a Matthew, ya más centrado que en su año, él no lo reconocerá jamás, pero tener otros vencedores de los que preocuparse le ayudó mucho a salir adelante; y a Michael, que aunque pasó unos meses terribles después de lo de Daphne ha aprendido a moverse por el Capitolio bastante bien.

Erika: Gracias por los comentarios. Sí, Gabi se sentía en deuda con la familia de Celina además de tenerle cariño a ella, así que no pudo cumplir su promesa de mantenerse al margen; y lo de Michael fue un mazazo enorme. Él deseando llegar a su casa y encontrándose con eso. Los agentes de la paz de esa época se me hace que debían ser más duros.

La canción es Fauna rara de Rulo y la contrabanda.


	5. Chapter 5

Año 5: Kiss it all better.

()()()()()()()

Dedicado a Soly porque aunque me haya inventado mucho de sus juegos y su historia, Enea siempre será suyo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Enea Langley

18 años

Distrito 2

"Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma. Quédate conmigo."

El cañonazo suena. Nausicaa está muerta. Suelto su mano con delicadeza. No la conocía antes de los juegos, pero supongo que quería tener a alguien de casa cerca y por eso me pidió que me quedara. Ella sabía que le quedaba poco, que las heridas que le había hecho el chico del diez eran mortales. Era una pelea perdida, Nausicaa no era rival para él, que trabajaba en los mataderos de su distrito. Ella no había tocado un arma en su vida antes de venir aquí, él usaba el cuchillo como una extensión de su brazo. Para mí es diferente, yo luché en los días oscuros. Era solo un crío y en teoría solo iba a pasar mensajes, pero me encontré en un fuego cruzado y alguien me dio una pistola. Aquí no hay pistolas, pero aun así varias de las cosas que aprendí en la guerra me han servido.

No hay ni rastro del chico del diez. Salió a correr en cuanto me vio llegar. Algunos tributos se han juntado por parejas o en pequeños grupos para intentar sobrevivir. Nausicaa y yo no íbamos juntos, pero no me sentí capaz de negarle lo último que pedía. Era una chica fuerte, valiente, lo merecía. Si hubiera sabido antes cómo manejar armas seguramente hubiera podido llegar lejos. Tenía lo que hay que tener.

No obstante, Nausicaa no sabía y está muerta. No sirve de nada darle más vueltas. De todos modos ella debía morir tarde o temprano para que yo viviera y me alegra no haber sido yo quien la matara. Me levanto del suelo y salgo de la trinchera, la Arena de este año, la primera creada expresamente para los juegos como no se ha cansado de decir mi escolta, es una réplica de un frente de guerra. Inmediatamente dejo de pensar en Nausicaa y me centro en lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir: para empezar encontrar al tributo del 10.

()()()()()()()

Enea Langley fue creado por soly Ruh como padre de Nara, uno de sus tributos en Dioses y héroes. Dudé si incluirlo en esta historia pero la verdad es que ahora no puedo imaginarme a otro primer vencedor del distrito dos. Sí, Enea ganó y al salir de la Arena decidió fundar una academia en su distrito para que ningún niño del dos volviera a ir a los juegos sin conocimiento de armas porque el distrito dos merece más que eso, según él. También por su sugerencia la presidenta Black aceptó conceder a los tributos unos días de entrenamiento en beneficio del espectáculo.

Erika: Matthew y Michael por ser de los primeros se sienten un poco responsables de los demás. A Sabrina también le pasará. Para ella ese gesto de ambos significó mucho.

Rebe: Muchas gracias por comentar los cuatro. Me emociona saber que aprecias a Sabrina.

Soly: Tú lo shipeas todo XDD Yo en lo personal los veo solo como buenos amigos jaja. A mí también me cuesta un poco imaginarlos jóvenes, igual que me cuesta imaginarlos mayores en un futuro después del vasallaje que es donde estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos.

La canción es Kiss it all better de He is we. Me gusta mucho esta canción y siento que todos sus versos darían para una historia más compleja. Trata sobre un hombre que ve morir a la chica que ama en sus brazos y acaba en la cárcel por vengarse de su asesino y comprendiendo que lo que ha hecho no le ha servido de nada porque no la tiene de vuelta.


	6. Chapter 6

Año 6: Evil like me

Nerea stinson

18 años

Distrito 4

"Pero dejé mi corazón a un lado y usé mi cabeza. Ahora es tiempo de que tú aprendas."

Los fotógrafos del Capitolio me apuntan con sus cámaras y los periodistas no dejan de hablar todos a la vez. Me hacen preguntas, pero yo no sé ni por dónde empezar a contestarlas. Cuando abrió la academia del distrito dos también fue así. Todo lo que tenga que ver con los juegos interesa a los capitolinos y, aunque oficialmente la academia sea solo un centro de actividades extraescolares para que los jóvenes del distrito pasen su tiempo haciendo algo provechoso, todo el mundo sabe que es una manera de entrenar para los juegos. Ese fue el propósito de Enea al crear la suya y es mi propósito también.

Hay quien dice que los muertos observan a sus seres queridos desde algún lugar. Si es así, mi madre debe de estar odiándome en este momento. La comandante Sadie Stinson, ejecutada al final de la guerra por dirigir las tropas de nuestro distrito contra El Capitolio, se volvería a morir si viera a su única hija aquí, delante de un montón de capitolinos y pregonando que la academia contribuirá a convertir a los jóvenes del distrito en buenos ciudadanos útiles y leales al Capitolio.

A mi misma me hierve la sangre al oírme pronunciar estas palabras. No obstante, es mi única opción, si no las digo no me permitirán abrir la academia y la academia es necesaria porque mal que nos pesen, los juegos van a continuar y Enea, aunque sea un patriota convencido, tiene razón en que lo más sensato es preparar a los posibles tributos.

"Lo hago por los niños, mamá" le digo mentalmente. Me pregunto si ella lo entendería o si habría dejado de hablarme como hizo mi padre desde el momento en el que le anuncié mis planes una semana después de volver de los juegos. Probablemente ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo mi padre siempre fue el menos rebelde de los dos, el que no tomó parte en la lucha para quedarse conmigo porque decía que mi seguridad le importaba más que la del resto de Panem. Por eso pensé que él lo entendería, porque cuando volví me abrazó como si no pensara soltarme nunca y me dijo que me quería y que nada había sido culpa mía, que yo no había tenido elección.

No obstante, ahora sí la tengo y he elegido el lado del Capitolio. Él no podrá perdonarme y mi madre lo más seguro es que tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero sé que cuando consiga traer a un niño vivo yo sí que podré perdonarme a mí misma.

()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí Nerea Stinson, vencedora de los sextos juegos del hambre y fundadora de la academia de su distrito. No es una profesional típica y tuvo muchas dudas a la hora de fundar la academia, pero nunca se arrepintió de ello.

Alpha: sí, me quedó muy en plan wikipedia la aclaración jaja.

Rebe: Me gustó escribir de Enea más humano como tú dices, creo que le estoy empezando a coger cariño.

Soly: Es un honor sorprenderte :3 Nausicaa tenía catorce años, sí.

Cath: Gracias por comentarlos todos. Me hizo mucha ilusión recibir tus comentarios.

La canción es Evil like me de la banda sonora de Descendientes, peli que me gusta mucho, por cierto.


	7. Chapter 7

Año 7: La culpa

Alisa Parks

17 años

Distrito 7

"Que me he visto por la espalda y no me conocí masticando vida nueva que no me tragué. He llenado de arena mis ojos. Cuidé mis despojos pidiendo una tregua."

El cuerpo del chico yace tendido en el suelo. La sangre aún mana de la herida, pero su corazón acaba de dejar de latir. Yo he hecho que deje de latir.

Siento ganas de vomitar. En teoría matar a una persona es fácil, solo tienes que saber cómo hacerlo. Eso decían los entrenadores del Capitolio. Algunos habían sido soldados en la guerra. Ellos tienen que saber bien lo que es matar, pero ninguno me habló nunca de lo que se siente al hacerlo, de la culpa, del asco y de otros sentimientos a los que ni sé ponerles nombre.

Ese chico no merecía morir. No había hecho nada para merecerlo, igual que yo no he hecho nada, igual que ninguno de los otros ni ninguno de las ediciones pasadas. No obstante ahora él está muerto y es por mi culpa. Ni siquiera me atacó. Supongo que hubiera sido más fácil así, si hubiera sido en defensa propia, pero no, yo lo vi y le ataqué por la espalda. No lo pensé. Solo quería volver, quería que acabara esto de una vez. Sigo queriendo que acabe. Intento decirme que esto no es mi culpa, que los verdaderos culpables son los que nos han mandado aquí a morir, pero sigo sintiéndome culpable, sigo odiándome a mí misma por lo que acabo de hacer; y me odio todavía más porque comprendo que a pesar de todo volveré a hacerlo porque no quiero morir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Este ha sido más corto de lo habitual porque la canción, que es La culpa de Vanesa Martín, no me inspiraba demasiado. De todos modos aquí está Alisa, vencedora de los séptimos juegos.

Rebe: Sí, el distrito 4 tiene a Nerea como una heroína por fundar la academia, pero lo de su padre siempre le dolió.

Cath: Por más que le gustaría ella no puede parar los juegos, así que eligió la opción que para ella era la menos mala, aunque siguiera siendo una mala situación.

Soly: Sí, Nerea es optimista y tuvo su recompensa cuando consiguió traer de vuelta a Mags y más tarde al resto.


	8. Chapter 8

Año 8: Las lluvias de Castamere

Luster Daniels

18 años

Distrito 1

"De color dorado o bermellón, con garras nace el león. Muy grande soy, mi buen señor, tan grande como vos."

El jardín de la aldea de los vencedores está repleto de capitolinos. Nadie ha querido perderse la fiesta que la presidenta Black en persona ha organizado para celebrar la apertura de la nueva academia en el distrito uno. Enea y Nerea sí que hubieran querido, pero aquí están de todos modos. La presidenta no les dejó opción. Todos los vencedores deben estar presentes en este acontecimiento, les guste o no.

No fue así cuando se abrieron las otras academias. Entonces solo se hizo una pequeña fiesta para la gente importante de su distrito y algunos dignatarios del Capitolio, pero esta es diferente. La presidenta no está contenta con esta academia y está actuando como actúa siempre El Capitolio cuando algo escapa de su control: finjiendo que es idea suya y vigilándome bien de cerca.

A la presidenta no le conviene que haya demasiados tributos entrenados. Por ella estaban bien cuatro por edición y ni Enea ni Nerea deseaban más aliados. Yo lo sabía, pero no dejé que eso me detuviera y cuando Casius Prewet me preguntó en mi entrevista de coronación qué pensaba hacer respondí que pensaba fundar una academia en el distrito uno. El público se emocionó de inmediato. Los capitolinos están empezando a entusiasmarse con eso de que algunos tributos entrenen para los juegos.

Augusta Black podría haber ejercido su autoridad y haberme prohibido fundarla, pero eso los mantendría descontentos y su mandato estaba en una posición demasiado delicada como para poder permitirse eso. Eso también lo sabía. Mi escolta era aficionado a contarme todos los chismes del Capitolio y su favorito era el de que varias voces pedían que se convocaran nuevas elecciones para presidente ahora que el país volvía a estar en paz.

Creo que esas voces siguen insistiendo, aunque según he oído la mayor parte de la ciudadanía apoya que el cargo sea vitalicio. No me interesa la política capitolina. Nos gobierne quien nos gobierne todo va a seguir igual. A mí lo único que me interesa es mi distrito y esta academia que evitará que niños indefensos vayan a morir al Capitolio para su disfrute.

()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí Luster Daniels, primer vencedor del distrito uno y fundador de su academia. Ya tenemos a todos los profesionales completos, porque ahora sí que la presidenta se asegurará de que no haya más.

La canción es Las lluvias de Castamere de la saga Canción de hielo y fuego de George R. R. Martin. Más que en la canción en sí me inspiré en la saga de la que proviene por los juegos políticos y eso, pero de todos modos me encanta esta canción para Luster, que sería un Lannister si estuviera en ese mundo.

Erika: Sí, Alisa es de las más afectadas. Nerea es más pragmática y sí logró perdonarse y ver los frutos de su trabajo en la academia. Nausicaa me da pena también.

Alpha: Estoy contigo en que la academia es algo bueno y sí, los remordimientos nunca se van y Alisa los sintió toda su vida.

Cath: Oh, me alegra que te agrade Alisa :3

Soly: Gracias :3 sí, Alisa está muy destrozada, pero igual quería vivir y lo logró.


	9. Chapter 9

Año 9: Necesito un país

Felicity Abbot

17 años

Distrito 5

"Un país en las calles, un país que no falle cuando la revolución que soñamos estalle."

El estúpido escolta me ha dado un papel con el discurso que tengo que leer. Dice que así no tendré que esforzarme en pensar un discurso diferente para cada distrito, pero yo sé que en verdad es para evitar que diga algo inapropiado. Es una tontería. Podría decir lo que me diera la gana de todos modos, pero no lo haré. Ya se ha asegurado la presidenta de recordarme por qué debo ser una buena chica.

Así que salgo al escenario. Estoy en el distrito tres. Leo el discurso preparado y digo que siempre recordaré a Aura y a Tony. Es mentira. No los recuerdo. No me crucé con ninguno de los dos en la Arena.

La gente aplaude, pero se nota que no están contentos. Ellos también saben que todo esto es una farsa. Seguramente me odien por haber vuelto en lugar de sus tributos, Laura y Jonny o como quiera que se llamen. De todos modos si lo hacen no pueden decirlo igual que yo no puedo decirles lo que verdaderamente desearía: que no me acuerdo de sus chicos, pero que siento su muerte porque es injusta como todas en estos nueve años, que la guerra la ganó el bando equivocado y que ahora lo estamos pagando con creces, que deberíamos levantarnos otra vez para acabar con esto porque estamos peor que antes.

Me encantaría decirles todo eso, al igual que me encantaría habérselo dicho a los habitantes de los otros distritos, pero sé que eso significaría mi muerte y la de mis hermanos y que, aún peor, todo sería en vano porque a estas alturas y después de lo que pasó tras la última vez, nadie está dispuesto a levantarse de nuevo por miedo a las consecuencias.

Así que bajo del escenario y entro en el edificio de justicia donde Michael me está esperando.

–Lo has hecho bien –me dice.

Pero ambos sabemos que nada de esto está bien.

()()()()()()()()()

Esta vez la canción es Necesito un país de Marwan y Nach. Le va perfecto a alguien rebelde como Felicity, aunque por ahora ella no pueda hacer nada.

Soly: Me alegra que te guste Luster. La verdad es que Sí, las primeras motivaciones de los profesionales fueron esas, aunque cada uno a su manera.

Erika: Sí, si Luster quiere algo nada lo detiene jaja. Nunca había pensado en que las academias podrían convertirse en un arma, pero en verdad tiene toda la lógica.


	10. Chapter 10

Año 10: apologize

Mags Cruise

18 años

Distrito 4

"Es demasiado tarde para disculparse. Es demasiado tarde."

La sangre del chico me salpica cuando le doy el golpe final. Tiene solo catorce años. No, tenía solo catorce años. Ahora está muerto. Lo acabo de matar. No es el primero al que mato, pero en lugar de disminuir con cada muerte la sensación de malestar aumenta. Ni siquiera puedo consolarme como hacen otros con eso de que matan obligados por las circunstancias. Yo me presenté voluntaria para esto. Ni siquiera tenía una mala vida en el distrito de la que querer escapar. Podía haberme quedado allí, haber seguido trabajando en el restaurante familiar. La cocina no se me ha dado nunca bien, pero siempre fui buena atendiendo a los clientes. No obstante, escogí esto: venir aquí a matar niños.

No lo hice por el dinero ni por la gloria o la fama o el honor como mis aliados del uno y el dos, ni siquiera tengo un motivo noble como mi compañero de distrito, que está aquí porque quiere que si vence El Capitolio cure la enfermedad de su padre. Yo estoy aquí porque fui la mejor en las pruebas, simplemente.

Me apunté a la academia de Nerea Stinson porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer por las tardes entre que salía de la escuela y empezaba mi turno en el restaurante. Me gustaba; me lo pasaba bien allí y era buena. Me alegré mucho cuando quedé primera en las pruebas de selección. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que implicaba eso. Entonces Nerea me llamó a su despacho y me preguntó si quería presentarme. Le dije que sí. Al fin y al cabo para eso se habían creado las pruebas, para ver quién estaba mejor preparado para los juegos; y yo lo estaba. En ese momento solo pensé en eso, en lo orgullosa que estaba de mí misma y en que si había superado las pruebas podría ganar, en que cumpliría el propósito para el que se había fundado la academia: evitar que dos niños sin experiencia murieran en los juegos del hambre.

En ese momento me sentía una heroína, me sentía capaz de todo, pensaba que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer. Mis amigos me admiraron por ello. Ellos pensaban que era muy valiente y desinteresado lo que iba a hacer por el distrito y por los niños. Mis padres y mi hermano no opinaban igual. Ellos habían apoyado la creación de la academia para que los niños estuvieran seguros, pero no querían que su seguridad fuera a costa de la de su hija.

No obstante, ahora estoy aquí y ya no me siento una heroína. Soy una asesina, ni más ni menos. Estoy protegiendo a los niños de mi distrito, pero estoy asesinando a los niños de los demás. No se siente correcto, no se siente bien, pero ahora es tarde para echarme atrás. Ahora no puedo parar porque quedamos trece, nosotros seis y otros siete y todos deben caer para que yo vuelva porque aunque me arrepienta de lo que he hecho, quiero volver.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aquí Mags. El apellido me lo he inventado porque en los libros no sale ninguno. También me he inventado todo lo demás porque no sabemos nada de cómo era de joven. Me gusta imaginar que entre los primeros profesionales había muchos idealistas, chicos y chicas que creían que salvaban a otros al presentarse y que por eso lo hacían.

Rebe: Gracias por tus comentarios. Siempre me hacen mucha ilusión.

Pau: También me alegra que leas esta historia y que te guste la mentora de tu Inay.

Soly: sí, ya sé que a Michael lo saco poquito, pero le tengo mucho cariño jaja y por fin le escribí algo como se merece en Instantes.

La canción es Apologize de One republic.


	11. Chapter 11

Año 11: Daddy lessons

Pretty Donagan

18 años

Distrito 1

"Con su pistola, con su cabeza alta, él me dijo que no llorase. Oh, mi papi dijo: "dispara". Oh, mi papi dijo: "dispara"."

Yo tenía siete años cuando la guerra. Mi madre se alistó enseguida para luchar. Ella era fuerte, valiente, decidida, era todo lo que yo quería ser cuando fuera mayor. Mi padre se quedó en casa cuidando de mí y de mi hermana. Pride apenas tenía dos años y no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera recuerda esa época a día de hoy, pero yo sí la recuerdo. Recuerdo el miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber si mamá iba a volver y sobre todo recuerdo el día en que nos anunciaron que no, que nunca más volveríamos a verla.

Mi padre guardaba en casa una pistola. Al día siguiente del funeral de mi madre la cogió y me la puso en las manos. Me dijo que yo ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para aprender a usarla, que ya sabía que el mundo no era un lugar seguro y que debía aprender a defenderme.

Aprendí. Nunca tuve que emplear la pistola porque la guerra terminó pocas semanas después para alivio de todos, pero seguí practicando porque aunque ahora hubiera paz el mundo no dejaba de ser un lugar peligroso. Con la pistola en las manos me sentía segura, me sentía más fuerte, más valiente. Todos los días practicaba al volver de la escuela mientras mi padre me observaba, siempre con un vaso de wisky en la mano. Pasábamos las tardes juntos y él me enseñaba todo lo que quería que aprendiera, no solo a defenderme, sino también a ser una buena ciudadana de Panem y una buena hermana mayor para Pride. Él insistía mucho en que debía cuidar de ella. Por esa época yo pensaba que era porque mamá ya no estaba, pero un año después de la muerte de mi madre descubrí que era porque él tampoco pensaba estar. Lo encontraron muerto en un bar de la zona baja del distrito unos agentes de la paz tras llevar una semana sin presentarse en casa. A veces hacía eso, sobre todo al final, se ausentaba unos días sin decir a dónde iba, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que iba a beber. Él sabía que la bebida acabaría matándolo, lo que no sé es si lo hacía precisamente para eso. El caso es que Pride y yo nos quedamos solas, pero yo nunca falté a todas las promesas que le hice a mi padre en aquel primer año después de la guerra. Yo siempre cuidé de Pride y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Alzo mi voz y camino con paso firme hasta el escenario. El distrito uno tiene un año más una voluntaria. No ha sido ella la niña que salió escogida, pero gracias a la academia sé que habrá otra que se presente en su lugar si ella lo hace en años futuros. Mi hermana nunca ha tenido alma de soldado. Yo sí y por eso voy a luchar como luchó mi madre y a cumplir con todo lo que le prometí a mi padre.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí vuelvo con este proyecto y estoy muy contenta porque esta canción (Daddy lessons de Beyonce) me gusta mucho y me ha permitido darle una historia a Pretty, de la cual solo sabía su nombre.

Gracias, Alpha, Rebe y Soly, por los comentarios. Me alegra que os gustara mi versión de Mags.


	12. Chapter 12

Año 12: Te prometo libertad

Agatha Armany

18 años

Distrito 8

"Por favor, quiero que entiendas que no te quiero juzgar, que sé que la vida es dura y tuviste que luchar."

La señora Hale me está esperando sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Tiene delante una taza de café que no ha tocado. El fregadero está lleno de platos sucios. Me ofrezco a lavarlos siempre que vengo, pero ella no me deja. Ella quiere que vaya directa a ver a Woof. Piensa que mis visitas le hacen bien, pero yo dudo cada día más que eso sea así.

Intercambio un par de palabras con ella antes de subir a verlo a él. Antes de los juegos la señora Hale hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si Woof y yo hubiéramos estado solos en su habitación. Los adultos siempre intentan poner dificultades a que sus hijos tengan sexo, según ellos para evitar embarazos no deseados. No obstante, Woof y yo nos acostamos más veces cuando lo teníamos prohibido que ahora que la señora Hale nos deja el camino libre. A veces pienso que a ella le gustaría que nos acostáramos, que lo vería como una señal de mejoría en Woof.

Sin embargo, él ni siquiera reacciona cuando le cojo la mano. Tampoco me contesta cuando le hablo o hace ningún gesto que indique que aprecia mi presencia o que al menos la nota. Solo se mueve para renovar la dosis de esa cosa que se pincha en el brazo. Su madre dice que eso lo ayuda a estar más tranquilo. Yo creo que lo que hace es alejarlo de la realidad, pero él no me hace caso cuando se lo digo.

Esta vez no es diferente. Él está tumbado en la cama. Lleva un pijama que empieza a oler. Es el mismo que lleva utilizando días. Le digo que debería darse una ducha. Intento sonar burlona, pero el comentario suena más bien a reproche. Intento también hablarle de cosas intrascendentales. A mi hermana le gusta alguien, aún no sé quién, pero la noto muy rara. Mi jefa en el taller de costura va a tener un bebé y está de muy buen humor últimamente. El jefe de los agentes de la paz se ha jubilado, estaba ya muy mayor, y aún no ha venido nadie a sustituirlo. Le hablo hasta que me quedo sin chismes que contarle. Él no me responde en ningún momento.

Al final me levanto de la silla en la que he estado sentada y salgo de la habitación intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Mientras bajo la escalera me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podré seguir así y descubro que realmente ya sé la respuesta. Vuelvo a subir a su cuarto y desde la puerta vuelvo a hablarle a Woof. Le digo que lo quiero, que lo echo de menos, que me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes. Le digo que entiendo por lo que ha pasado, pero que las cosas no pueden seguir así, que yo no puedo seguir así. Después le digo adiós. No obtengo contestación.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sinceramente no pensé que volvería con este proyecto, pero el nuevo libro me ha despertado el hipe y ahora tengo ganas de volver al fandom, así que aquí está Agatha. Ella es la novia de Woof, el vencedor del ocho que fue cosechado para el vasallaje y que en mi canon mental es adicto a la morflina, aunque con los años lo irá superando. Aquí está mucho peor que en el syot y finalmente acabará dejándola en un futuro con ayuda del primer tributo que conseguirá traer de vuelta.

Mil gracias a Rebe y Alpha por las reviews del cap anterior, aunque ya haya pasado casi un año de eso.

Casi se me olvida: la canción es Te prometo libertad del nuevo álbum de Maldita Nerea.


	13. Chapter 13

Año 13: How to sabe a life

Narcissius farlow

18 años

Distrito 2

"¿Dónde me equivoqué? Perdí a un amigo. Me hubiera quedado toda la noche contigo, si tan solo hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida."

El ataúd permanece cerrado durante todo el funeral. Nadie quiere verle la cara al muerto. Nadie quiere ver las señales que ese condenado muto le hizo en la cara a Greg. Sus padres no han dejado de llorar durante toda la ceremonia. Me pregunto si se arrepienten de haber enviado a su hijo a morir. Espero que sí. Espero que la culpa los consuma igual que me consume a mí.

Los recuerdo cuando anunciaron que Greg iría a los juegos, felices y orgullosos. Ellos siempre lo habían animado a entrenar. Los dos lucharon en la guerra y creían que los juegos eran la guerra en la que las generaciones de ahora debían combatir. Me pregunto si lo siguen pensando ahora que los juegos se han llevado a su hijo.

Intento concentrarme en estar enfadado con ellos porque es muchísimo más fácil que estar enfadado conmigo mismo. No obstante, lo estoy y me siento tan culpable como espero que se sientan ellos.

Intento decirme que no fue mi culpa, que yo nunca lo animé, que más bien al contrario, yo siempre intenté disuadirlo de presentarse voluntario. Sin embargo, la culpa no me abandona porque a pesar de todo no fue suficiente, porque a pesar de todas las veces en las que le dije que iba a hacer una locura, de todas las discusiones que tuvimos sobre el tema y de aquella última pelea en su casa la noche antes de la cosecha, él está muerto y todos mis intentos por impedirlo han sido en vano.

No quiero recordar esa última noche, pero no puedo dejar de revivirla en mi cabeza. Fui a su casa para intentar convencerlo una última vez. Pensé que quizá al acercarse el momento de la verdad flaquearían sus convicciones. Fui cargado de buenos argumentos esperando que cediera ante ellos. Me lo encontré sereno, decidido. Acabé gritándole y él me devolvió los gritos. Fue nuestra última conversación. Intento consolarme diciéndome que hice todo lo que pude, pero no funciona. Espero que funcione algún día, o que en un futuro pueda hacer más. Ya no podré hacerlo por él, pero quizá haya alguna manera de salvar otras vidas.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sigo yendo a trompicones con esta historia, pero nunca la dejo. Este año la vencedora fue Maris Golstein del distrito cuatro, pero escuchando esta canción, How to sabe a life de The Fray, me vino la historia de este otro chico a la cabeza.

Muchas gracias a las que comentan.


End file.
